Talon Vs Penny, Love between Hate
by Gryffindor'sSaviour
Summary: When a fight with Talon ends with Penny being captured, the girl finds herself an Ally. While Talon finally gets the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**_Talon v_** ** _s Penny_**

Ship fanfic

 ** _Penny's P.O.V_**

Spinning through the air, I landed neatly on the table top, just avoiding my arch nemesis' Talon's gum gun. "Ugh, stand still so I can get you for crying out loud!" He yelled as I kicked his gun out of his hand. "What's the matter?" I grinned devilishly, backflipping over the MAD trainee's head. "Can the big, bad MAD agent not catch the widdle girlie?" I was counting on him getting mad, because that's normally when he gets rash. As he kicked out I grabbed his leg and flung him across the room. As he groaned in frustration I grabbed the radioactive diamond and threw the window open. Summoning all my upper body strength, I chucked the crystal right at Dr Claw's ship. As it made contact the ship went haywire, crashing into the mountain. Rapidly my Codex opened, but I was so busy trying to find a signal, I didn't see or hear him until it was too late. He jumped on top of me, pinning my arms to my side. "Why does Gadget's sidekick give me more trouble than the man himself?" He moaned as I struggled to free myself from his grasp. Forcing him off me, I retaliated, "I'm not a sidekick. THIS is a sidekick!" And with those words I kicked a huge pile of boxes on top of him and ran… Straight into the arms of Talon's older and eviler brother Thomas. As I turned, he pinned my arms to my side and gagged me with his hand. "Really Talon?" He said, raising his eyebrow at his angry brother. "You couldn't even capture a HQ trainee? And a GIRL trainee at that?" "I was doing fine until you showed up! But no, you have to take all the glory!" Talon's face was red with rage, and I could see that he was restraining himself from hitting him, for if he did, he would set me free. "Really little bro? Cause it sure looked like you were just buried under a pile of boxes that Penny here just kicked on top of you. Now come on, Uncle Claw's here." He turned and pushed me through the door, as Talon lagged, muttering and cursing angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Talon's P.O.V_**

Watching my older brother Thomas push HQ trainee Penny into my Uncle Claw's ship, my heart sunk. I, once again, had lost the chance to show her that I was bad and strong. But no, once again my glory hog brother had shown up and, well, hogged all the glory! Note to self: I need to be more careful around my Uncle when talking about Penny. Tom's already figured it out (only because he read my diary the jerk) but my Uncle Claw hasn't noticed yet. Ever since I had to infiltrate HQ and met Penny, I have been crazily, madly, stupidly in love with her. It's like whenever I see her smooth, graceful movements or her bright smile or her golden hair or her slim, agile body, my mind just seems to stop. If Uncle Claw or Tom even mentions Inspector Gadget, Penny's uncle, I feel like I must immediately add Penny to the group and when I think about Penny, I start to go weak at the knees and feel faint. So, to have the real thing standing right next to me meant I had to keep under a lot, of control. "Ah Penny." Uncle Claw growled triumphantly. "The very agent I need to complete my brilliant plan." As he started talking again, Tom let out a loud yell. I turned to see that Penny had nipped his hand, hard. "And what "brilliant plan" would it be this time Claw?" She was so angry, I could see the fire blazing in her eyes. Tom quickly clamped his hand over her mouth again as my uncle started talking again. "The brilliant plan, my dear prisoner is to use you as bait to lure Inspector Gadget here, so we can rewire him and use all HQ data on his memory to finally shut down HQ!" I glanced over at Penny, but instead of seeing the normal flame, she seemed sad, maybe even scared… "And you, Penny. You will serve at my nephew's every beck and call and do anything they want. And if they can't find anything useful for you to do, I have a few ideas of my own…" He trailed off with an evil laugh. Now I saw it- the unfamiliar look in the girl's eye was fear. "Tom, Talon, take her away lock her in Talon's room. Right now, it's the best place." Uncle Claw snarled. Her gaze hardened as we led her to my room. I really hope that this goes well, or Penny's in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Penny's P.O.V_**

"Whoa!" I yelled indignantly as Thomas and Talon pushed me into a cramped cell that was for some reason in Talon's room. Surprisingly clean… "Talon!" I raged, kicking out hard at the bar. "Let me out now!" Thomas came over and grinned smugly, "Sorry Penn, but it looks like this is it." Before stalking out of the room he turned and said to Talon, "Don't mess this up." Talon just growled and flopped down, leaning his back on the bars of my cell. I did the same for some weird reason. "You ever feel like even though you're the better agent, you're never in the spotlight?" He sighed, sounding sad. "You're telling me. Working with Uncle Gadget is a nightmare!" I growled. "He always goes off doing something crazy, and when Brain and I have solved the case, he gets all the credit!" Talon let out a half-hearted laugh. "Guess we're not that different after all, Pretty Penny." I gave him a glare, then started to laugh. Talon stared at me, then he started to giggle too. "Who'd have thought that an hour ago," I stammered in between bursts of uncontrollable laughter, "That an hour ago, we hated each other!" Wiping the tears from his eyes Talon suddenly became serious. "Penny, I need to ask you something, urgent." I thought he was just being silly, but when I saw his eyes I knew differently. "This is not a trick, I promise. Ok… I don't want to be evil!" I want to do all the cool HQ stuff, I want to be liked instead of hated and… I want to spend more time with you!" As soon as he said those last words, his hand flew to his mouth in shock as he started to blush. "Talon," I whispered in his ear, through the bars, "I want to spend more time with you too." He looked at me, face still pink and said, "You really believe me?" "Honestly and truthfully, I have had a major crush on you ever since you infiltrated HQ, but I've not let myself show it because I was worried it would distract me from defeating Dr Claw. But I really, really, like you." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Talon pulled the key out of his pocket and lowered his voice. "If I help you escape, promise me you'll try to get me a spot as a HQ agent?" "I can't promise anything, but I can definitely get them off your back. Maybe you could be Slickstein's apprentice!" He grinned as I held out my hand. "Deal, partner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook my hand and unlocked the cell door. "So now what do we do?" He asked as we edged out the door. "Well, if I hadn't been stripped of my gadgets upon arrival, I'd turn to stealth mode. But since that option is no longer possible, we'll just have to try something else. Can you act?" He nodded with a grin. We looked around the corner to see three guards approaching. Didn't look like fast runners. Perfect. I took off running and Talon made it look like he was just rushing out the door, yelling, "Get back here!" and "You won't outrun me!" The guards started running after me, but Talon said, "No, I've got her!" He "chased" me all the way to the escape pods, of the ship. There, in front of a nice little crowd, we put on a little scuffle, "falling" into an escape pod. It closed on us and Talon grabbed the controls. "Are you sure you can fly this thing?" I asked sceptically. "Course I can." He scoffed. "I CAN'T FLY THIS THING, I CAN'T FLY THIS THING, I CAN'T FLY THIS-" Whack! I slapped him around the face and yelled, "There are about 15 ships, right on our tail, aiming as close as they can get at us and your panicking!" The pod stopped with a jerk, as the idiot stopped at a traffic light. I never knew they had traffic lights in space… weird. "What are you doing!" It's a red light!" "There are no red lights in a death chase Talon" "I'm not going to be the one to kill us Penny!" "Never mind the guns, I'll kill you if you don't step on it!" "Not yet, it's not on green yet!" Frustrated, I shoved Talon into the passenger seat as I climbed into the driver's side. "Penny are you sure you know what you're doing?" "Unlike you Talon, yes, I know perfectly well what I'm doing." "HEY!" Buckling up, I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and we sped off. "WOW! You weren't kidding! You really know how to drive!" A good few couple of twists and turns, dodging shots fired at us, and feeling roasted as we entered earth's atmosphere, we finally crash landed on HQ's runway. At once, Chief, Professor von Slickstein, Brain and Uncle Gadget, came running out, only to find Talon and I in a huge hug. "Hey Uncle…" Penny grinned sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Talon's P.O.V._**

All hell broke loose after about five seconds. I was cornered by the Chief and the scientist as the dog and Gadget ran to Penny and pulled her back. I expected her to stay with them, but instead she wrestled out of their grasp and dived in front of me, right in the way of the Tasers. "Penny, what are you doing!" Gadget yelled. "He's a MAD agent!" "I know!" Penny cried. "But he isn't really bad! Sure, he was the one who aided in my capture, but he also helped me escape! And if his Uncle finds out," "I'm dead." I spoke up. "My uncle can be terrifying at the best of times, but it was either I brought him your niece alive, or he'd hunt her down and find her himself. If she hadn't persuaded me to run away from MAD, my uncle probably would have killed her! And now, he'll be hunting down Penny and me, because I helped her escape. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I did nothing to prevent it. All I've wanted for a long time now, is to be a HQ agent. Helping the world instead of trying to destroy it. Please, I don't want to be evil. Help me become good." I looked up to see the others conferring and Penny gave me a tight hug. "Thank you, for putting yourself in that sort of danger for me instead of just leaving me. No one's ever done that for me before." "That's what I'm here for Talon. And I'm pretty sure you would have done the same thing for me." I grinned, I would have willingly sacrificed my life, or put myself in the deepest of pains just to make sure she was safe. When the adults (and Brain) finally turned around, Chief Quimby stepped forward and said, "We'll give you one week under Penny's supervision and guidance to prove to us that you're no longer an agent of MAD and we'll consider making you an agent-in-training which means you and Penny will be working together to defeat YOUR UNCLE. Would you be ok with that?" I grinned and said, "If it means other people are safe from my Uncle Claw and his awful schemes, then I'm more then fine with it!" _One week later_ I was panting as Penny and I were sprinting through the maze, with a horde of MAD henchmen hot on our heels. Penny grinned that gorgeous smile and said, "Time to stop running. You ready to kick some butt!" The laugh I gave her seemed to be more than enough in reply. The MAD henchmen didn't know what hit them, and it felt perfectly normal to be totally wrecking them. Once Penny had given the last one, the most amazing roundhouse kick I'd ever seen, the training room cleared the illusion and gave us our score. A perfect 100%! I'd managed to restrain myself for the past week, but with this being the big one, I picked my partner up and swung her around. Then I brought her close, and gave her the most passionate kiss, I never wanted it to end. We eventually broke apart, just as the Chief Quimby and Gadget came in. "Talon," Began Quimby, "You have done exceeding well in this past week, and, well…" "For crying out loud Chief." Groaned Gadget and said to me, "Welcome to HQ Talon, as our newest Agent-in-Training!" Penny and I went crazy as she flung herself into my arms, cheering and laughing. "Thank you, sir, I am so happy to hear, and I will not fail to disappoint!" I wheezed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." My head was spinning by the time I reach the courtyard. I couldn't believe it! Now I got to work with Penny all the time. Speak of the devil, she came running out and flung herself onto the bench I had just flopped down on. I put my arm around her shoulders and she nestled into my chest. "Congrats Tal, I knew you could do it." She looked up at me, her blues eyes sparkling in the sun. She stood up and said, "I'll go grab something to celebrate with. Wait here." I watched her stroll off, her golden hair swinging in the cool breeze. I had just turned away when I heard a scream. _Penny's scream._ I sprinted around the corner to see my brother Thomas, holding a knife across Penny's neck, pinning her arms behind her back. I got there at the same time as Gadget and the others, who stared in shock, Tasers out, ready to shoot. "Thomas what are you doing!" I yelled furiously at my smirking brother, "Let her go!" He just grinned evilly and said, "I'm sure you all want to see your precious "Golden Girl" live, especially you Talon. So here are Dr Claw's demands. Turn over Inspector Gadget, and I _may_ let the girl live. You have one day. And Talon, you would have made an amazing MAD agent. Pity now, you'll never defeat Claw anyway, even as a former MAD Agent-in-Training." I lunged for him, but he hopped back into the ship and laughed as he took off. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "What have I done?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thomas' P.O.V._**

I roughly chucked the trainee in to the cell at the back of the ship and hurriedly dialled Uncle Claw. "Thomas. What new to report?" Came the scratchy voice. "I have the girl, and I've given your demands." "and are you sure we can lure Talon back this way?" "Talon's wrote numerous passages about Penny in his journal. We would do anything for her. Including willingly handing himself back over to us." I nodded and thought of my foolish brother. I can see why he likes her though, she's agile, smart, witty, sarcastic, all things a mad agent would be. Then an idea struck. "Hey Uncle Claw? What if we were to persuade Penny into becoming a mad agent? None of the HQ agents would harm a hair on the head of their finest worker. Plus, she would be waaaaay better than Talon to work with. He always screws up." My uncle was quiet for a while, considering the option, then finally said, "Fine. But if you don't have her transformed by the time that you get back here, forget it. It's Gadget I want, and as you said, if Talon screwed up for us, he'll screw up for HQ as well. We don't need him, just the Inspector. Over and out." Putting the ship into autopilot, I walked over to the cell and rapped on the bars. "Hey Penny, I've got a deal to make you." I thought I was ok, but as soon as she turned she lunged at me, managing to get a clean hit on my face. "I heard your plan," She snarled, "And my answer is never. Threaten to kill me, harm me, lock me up forever! My Uncle Gadget would never let me down! And Talon won't screw up either. He was amazing when I worked with him, he always had my back. And even if they have better senses to fall into this trap, I'll find a way out on my own. I worked alone way before Brain came to help me and have escaped many times. So, hit me with your best shot." I was taken aback at the faith that she had in HQ and Talon. She was willing to put herself in danger to make sure they won, to make sure they were safe. I was especially taken aback at the faith she had in Talon. No one ever trusted him, even with a fork! I let all that go as I smirked and said, "You may never get out of here, never see your family again, never see HQ again. What if we decide to kill you?" "Oh bite me." She growled, "Like I don't know your bluffing. And even if you do kill me, I would to anything to ensure your defeat, and anything to make sure the ones I love and care about are safe. So, when we get there tell old Claw Face that I will never change." I could Practically see the fire that Talon always mentioned in passages about Penny. She seemed to glow with it. "Your choice." I said carelessly. We arrived at MAD base, about ten minutes later. I hauled her out of the ship and pushed her forwards. We were taken to meet Uncle Claw immediately.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey whoever's read this,

I would really like to continue this story, but need your support. If I get around ten followers and some reviews, I promise two more chapters from Penny and Talons P.O.V. I would also like to do a mature Dramione truth or dare fanfic, so if you have any ideas for questions I would love to hear them.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews! I have had huge writers block and it was amazing to get your support.

Cryingdreams-THANKYOU,THANKYOU,THANKYOU SOOOMUCH!

Guest-I really appreciate the advice. As I am only just going into Year 9, I haven't had the chance to look at formal layout yet.

MiraculousTalenny-Your review was so beautiful! Thomas is my own character, and season 3 is amazing! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter and I promise to update more. Enjoy!

 ** _Talons P.O.V_**

I sank down in agony. Thomas had Penny, and my stupid uncle would most certainly use her as bait for Gadget. Wait…my stupid uncle may have just given me an idea. "Chief! I know how we can rescue Penny!" Chief Quimby turn from Gadget, who he was having an intense discussion with. "Well, don't wait for an invitation boy, tell us!" I proceeded to discuss the plan in a low voice, for with Thomas, you never know if he's planted those infuriating cameras. He did that in my room once and caught me, well, with my morning wood. Git. "This plan of yours is very risky Talon. It will take a huge amount of effort to pull it off." Professor Slickstein broke the silence. "You may be caught as well." The nerd had a point. As soon as I stepped foot in MAD's base, I would be targeted. But luckily, I knew something they didn't. "Uncle Claw is like a lion, he loves playing with his victims or his bait beforehand. I have a feeling he'll have allowed Thomas to practise on her. Which means she'll be in the practice grounds. And they, are never guarded." The others were nodding, a smile coming to each one's lips, before Gadget said, "But if your brother has Penny down there, won't your Uncle have a lot of guards on?" Oh. That was a slight hitch in the plan. Uncle Claws plans may be silly, but the man himself was no moron. Then an idea struck. "I still have my old MAD communicator. We could send a message saying that we don't thinks she's worth it, that I can take over. Then we strike." Chief frowned, he clearly cared about Penny, nearly as much as her Uncle did. Then it struck me. HQ was like a whole family. Even Penny's irritating friend Kayla. They all cared about one another, and hated to see them in trouble. This was my chance to prove that I care, that I was a part of this family. The voice of Chief Quimby shook me out of my day dream. "I don't like having to hurt Penny like that. Even if it is so we can rescue her. But, if this works, it will be one of the most amazing rescues we have ever pulled off. Go get your communicator." Glad that they wanted the plan to go forwards, I went inside and sent the message. With a little extra included… Once that was sent, and I went back outside, in was met with the worried voice of Inspector Gadget. "I hope this works Talon, or else my poor niece is in serious trouble…" As the Inspector's voice faded away, all I could think was, Penny as good as saved my life. One more botched mission and I honestly think my uncle would have killed me. So, if they have harmed a hair on her head, they better be ready for serious revenge. Cause I will kill them all.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Penny's P.O.V_**

As I was dragged along to meet Claw, one thought went through my mind. What was going to happen to me? By helping Talon, I placed myself, Uncle Gadget and everyone else at HQ in even more danger. But did I regret it? Not for a second. I had the best time ever hanging out with Talon this past week. I finally got to see the nicer side of him. Not the hair-gelled, arrogant, annoying, failing evil henchman I thought he was. I loved the he smiled when I laughed, the way he kicked butt just like me and the way I always felt so safe when I was with him. It was at that moment I realised something I had probably known all along. I loved Talon. I had since I met him. He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I want to be with him. I just had to find a way to get out of here…but before I could even think of a plan, I was thrown to the floor. "Well done Thomas, you did much better than the traitor Talon." I stood silent, not wanting to make my situation. "Now we have the girl, we have an upper hand on that fool of an Inspector. And not a minute ago, we got a message from my darling nephew himself." He then turned to me with a leer in his eye. "Would you like to hear what your dear Talon has to say?" I didn't reply, determined to avoid eye contact. "I see. Well I'll play it anyway." He loaded up the message, and Talon's voice came on. "Hey Uncle. We know you have Penny. Smart move Claw. Real smart. Only thing is, we've talked it over and decided she's not worth it. Both the Chief and Gadget said I can easily take the spot of HQ's best trainee. So, unfortunately, once again, your 'evil plan' won't work. And by the way, you must admit I had you all fooled. Earning the trust of the girl and Gadget. I'll be back soon, with a few juicy details about HQ that will definitely help. I'll see you later. Talon out." I was stunned. "Well little miss agent, what do you think of that?" Claw said smugly. "Looks like your precious Uncle and faithful partner have decided you're not worth it. What will you do now?" I was so hit by that message that I didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice. "Uncle Gadget would never leave me. And neither would Talon." But suddenly I was unsure. Was Talon really deceiving me? After all we said and did together, would he lie to me? "Looks like you aren't as observant as they say you are. If my stupid nephew can fool you, anyone can. Well I have no use for you now, and Thomas needs to work on his aim." Then turning to my captor, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Tom, get yourself down to the laser ally at the foot of the mountain. You've got a target." As I was dragged out of the room, Thomas said, "Looks like you were wrong to put your faith in my stupid little brother. You better pray I'm not that good an aim." Oh Talon, I thought, please be lying about fooling us. Because I don't know what I'll do.


	9. brief note-Sorry!

Hey guys, sorry about recently. I've been dealing with a lot, and I've been in hospital for ages due to an unprovoked and violent attack. I was walking home with a friend when she nipped into the shop and I had to wait outside, and my recently dumped boyfriend and seven of his mates jumped me. I got a broken leg, needed stitches for the knife wound, I was internally bleeding and was asleep for days. Plus, the the ward I was on didn't allow laptops. Im so sorry, and now that ive been moved to recovery, im getting started with some new chapters, and im thinking about a Dramione one shot later on. Missed your reviews loads, and im looking forward to what you think of the chapter. Spoiler-Penny and Talon kick ass! 


End file.
